Storybook Rangers
Storybook Rangers is the 48th and 49th episodes of Season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis Part 1 Everyone finds a favorite book at the school book fair but Rita's got her own story to write. Tommy, Kimberly, and Rocky become trapped in a storybook and it's up to Billy, Adam, and Aisha to rescue their friends. Part 2 The Rangers continue their quest to escape the book as the remaining Rangers battle Lord Zedd's monster in Angel Grove. Plot Part 1 At Angel Grove High School, the school's book fair begins. Kimberly finds a book titled Grumble the Magic Elf, a story her father once read to her when she was a kid. When Tommy buys the book for her, she delightfully thanks and kisses him. Rita Repulsa gets the idea to make Kimberly apart of the fairy tale trapping her, Tommy and Rocky in the book. The trapped Rangers begin their quest to escape the book. Part 2 The Rangers continue their quest to escape the book as the remaining Rangers battle Lord Zedd's monster in Angel Grove. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby *David Fielding as Zordon (face) **Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 **Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa **Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd **Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Grumble the Elf (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar **Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Gardner Baldwin as Snow Monster (voice) *??? as Turkey Jerk (voice) *Mike Reynolds as Mondo the Magician (voice) **Rintaro Nishi as Mondo the Magician (facial appearance) Song *We Need A Hero (Part 2) Errors *Adam's Power Axe does not have an opening by the blade area. *When Baboo says "This is gonna be fun!", the shot is mirrored, as his monocle is on his right eye and the Z emblems on the Putties behind him and Squatt are mirrored. Notes *Part 1 uses no Sentai footage. *None of the Rangers appear morphed in Part 1. *Final appearance of the Power Cannon. The only Rangers that don't use the Power Cannon are Jason, Zack, Trini and Kat. *Final time Adam uses his Power Axe until Operation Overdrive's "Once A Ranger". *Some of Turkey Jerk's turkey parts originally belonged to Chunky Chicken (now unplucked). Despite similar appearances, some of Turkey Jerk's parts aren't made from the parts of the Pudgy Pig costume. *Grumble the Elf is repainted version of Mr. Ticklesneezer with the chest of Gnarly Gnome. *The Snow Monster is a recolored version of Primator with more fur added. *This episode is the only onscreen appearance of Dairanger villain Lieutenant Colonel Shadam, portrayed by Rintaro Nishi. *Even though Kimberly mentions her childhood, Maxxe Sternbaum does not return to reprise the role of young Kimberly. *According to Alien encounters in Angel Grove, It's largely suspected that H.P Toth (The guy who wrote Monster Making Made Easy) is an alias of Finster. *Grumble references Children's author Dr. Seuss in Part 2. See Also (Mondo the Magician's first appearance) (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode